Una fracción
by LadyFran007
Summary: Una fracción que definía sus días. Quinn&Rachel.


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para divertir y esperar mejorar (:

Espero les guste y acepto cualquier crítica solo que con respeto, por favor.

¡Disfruten!

La muchacha rubia se miraba en el espejo terminando de arreglarse el cabello, todo hacia atrás mientras su diestra giraba la liga que mantendría su cola de caballo rubia en lo alto, tan alto como ella misma y su propio ego, tan alta que cualquiera que la volteara a ver sabría quién era: Quinn Fabray, la reina de McKinley. Sin embargo, su mente distaba mucho de estar allí, en su cuarto, una mañana cálida de Miércoles. Más bien, estaba en un gran remolino de cosas que tenía que hacer: entrenamiento de las Cheerios, estudiar para el próximo examen de Historia, los ensayos del coro, preparar esa tarea que Mr. Shue les había dejado…/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aquello último le hizo hacer una mueca de lado, poniéndose de pie alisando la falda tableada de su uniforme de porrista.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Caminó fuera de su habitación, bajando las escaleras, saludando a su madre con un sonoro beso. Iba algo tarde así que simplemente tomó una manzana y así se fue sin más para esperar el autobus, lo que menos quería era llegar tarde y menos si a primera hora tenía entrenamiento con las porristas. No deseaba el genio y el altavoz de la profesora Sue en su oído, haciéndole saber a medio mundo que la misma reina había llegado tarde.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mientras ensañaba, proseguía perdida en sus pensamientos, haciendo los movimientos de memoria, llevando el ritmo, girando y dando maromas cada vez que sonaba el cambio de la canción: El coro representaba varias cosas para ella, pero la más importante de ellas (y quizá la más irritante) tenía el cabello largo y castaño, mandona pero también una voz encantadora y extraordinaria. Rachel Berry. Soltó un gruñido mientras terminaban la última parte de la canción, mientras los fieros ojos azules de la profesora Sue iba de cabo a rabo inspeccionando toda la coreografía sin que se le escapara ni un solo detalle. p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sí, en un principio simplemente se dedicaba a humillarla, hacerle menos pero claro, en su interior era otra clase de sentimientos por la morena. No sabía porqué se sentía así. Era raro y muy frustrante. Cuando nadie más le veía, tamborileaba los dedos al ritmo de las canciones que presentaba Berry ante los chicos del coro, y a veces se atrevía a sonreír, solo que cuando era sorprendida convertía la sonrisa en una mueca de desagrado o arrugaba la nariz para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Y todo eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así con la chica? ¿Por qué le parecía bastante encantadora cuando su ego no se interponía en eso? ¿Por qué?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Esa era la pregunta. Y no tenía respuesta, lo que le enojaba y en cierto modo le orillaba a tratarla como la trataba. Quería ocultar esos sentimientos de ella, utilizaba el famoso odio y humillación, aunque le gustaría sentarse con ella a la hora del almuerzo, platicar de cualquier cosa, de cine, de la escuela, de los mismos ensayos... Pero Fabray había elegido el otro camino: el de los convencionalismos sociales, que dictaban que humillar a los chicos nerds, frikis o del coro. La rubia sabía que no era para consagrarse ni quedar bien con los demás aunque sí para mantener su estatus de reina, en lo alto de la cadena de la sociedad de su escuela. Porque el status lo es todo, porque no existe nada peor que la gente ni siquiera sepa que existes, eso sí que es una tragedia. p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Avanzó por los pasillos del Instituto Mckinley luego del arduo entrenamiento, sonriéndoles a las chicas que le admiraban, le subían el ego y también a los chicos que le deseaban, todos. Y así pasó el día, como una reina ante las abejas obreras. Altiva y hermosa. Como debía ser, porque para eso había nacido. Para ser la niña de mamá y papá, de dieces, lista, capitana de las animadoras, bonita; en pocas palabras: una chica perfecta.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Una chica perfecta que no podía juntarse con cualquiera de la escuela.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Una chica perfecta que tuviera al novio perfecta.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Por lo tanto, una chica perfecta no podía llamarle la atención una chica y encima, perdedora ¿verdad?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Finalmente llegó la hora: hora de enfrentar lo que nadie jamás podría saber ni sabría. Mucho trabajo le había costado estar donde estaba como para echarlo todo por la borda, y hoy no sería un día de excepciones. Era hora de enfrentar a la chica que se le metía en la cabeza cuando menos se lo esperaba y la volvía loca de una y mil formas: Rachel Berry.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pasó toda la hora escuchando parlotear a Mr. Shue y por supuesto a Berry que lo interrumpía con alguna de sus muchas ideas de Broadway o canciones de Barbra, logrando que todos levantaran los ojos al techo esperando que se callara y otros simplemente apretaban y cerraban los puños, reprimiendo las ganas de darle un codazo. Pero para Quinn, era una clase de lucha interna: trataba de reprimir las sonrisas que a veces le provocaba la morena y se veía obligada a ver hacia otro lado, pretendiendo ponerle atención a su novio, Finn Hudson. Sin embargo, su mente, de nuevo, estaba lejos de su cuerpo en alguna otra dirección, una dirección que siempre la regresaba a la chica que ahora hablaba enfrente de todos con una seriedad y presencia que a veces (y que jamás iba a aceptar claro está) llegaba a envidiar.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Eran pocas (al menos así lo pensaba) las veces que Rachel la volteaba a ver pero cuando lo hacía, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y le sudaban las manos al punto de hacerle moverlas sobre su falda de animadora para pretender que no estaba pasando nada. Pero nunca duraba ese instante, era tan efímero que a veces la rubia se preguntaba si de verdad había ocurrido o si había sido producto de su cabeza traicionera. Siempre llegaba a la conclusión que ocurría: una fracción de segundo que se permitía verle a los ojos marrones y expresivos, tan brillantes como si estuviera arriba de un escenario cantando.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aquello le permitía sentirse sobre alguna clase de nube, por el cielo, quizá por el mismo paraíso. Por ella. Era eso lo que necesitaba: una fracción de segundo para poderse levantar la mañana siguiente, una fracción de esos ojos grandes y castaños, que hacían vibrar el cuerpo de Quinn Fabray mucho más de lo que podría hacer Finn Hudson en su vida.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Había días en que la miraba y había otros en que no. Hoy había sido uno de esos días afortunados, hoy volvería con una sonrisa a su casa, poniendo de excusa cualquier cosa trivial de su día.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Una fracción,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Una fracción de felicidad.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Una fracción que definía sus días.p


End file.
